Contemporary digital information devices, also referred to herein as computers, can be monitored and configured (i.e., managed) by a management server coupled to the devices via a network. The management server can be configured to perform simple functions, such as forwarding a system administrator's commands to a specific device on the network. Additionally, the management server can be configured to perform advanced functions, such as querying all the devices and maintaining a database storing states of all the managed devices.